Madness Returns
by FaLyn9
Summary: Cicilya lost her family, lives in an orphange with a terrible abusive mistress, a man wishes to make her his own...Just when she thought her life was a puppet on strings, a man named Michael Stars shows her she is a princess and tell her she must save Wonderland from the evi that reigns over...this is Cicilya's story (OC story, inspired from American Mcgee's Alice Video Game)
1. The Nightmare

_ Cecilia..._

_ The young girl woke up to the sound of her brothers' deep voice. Opening her eyes, she immediately squinted to the glittering sun. _

_ Cecilia..._

_ This time hearing her name being called again by her older sister, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking clearly now, she remembered, she fell asleep in the flower garden in her families backyard. Her siblings were playing near-by with her younger sister in the field. Cecilia smiled._

_ Cecilia come and join us!_

_ Sister dearest! Come!_

_ Cecilia chuckled and stood up, she shook the skirt of her ruffled over the shoulder style white dress and pulled back her dark auburn hair that came out of her bun and rested on her shoulders. Alexandra, the youngest sister of them all, abandoned her older siblings and ran towards Cecilia. With joyfulness, Cecilia picked up Alexandra and spin around, holding her sister against her chest. Alexandra was so warm, her short black hair felt so soft against Cecilia's cheek. She was so small and delicate like a glass; her purple laced dress fitted her like a glove and matched well with her lightly tanned skin. _

_ Cecilia placed her down and her older siblings joined them. Clarissa, her older sister, was a bright woman. She had all of her blonde hair pulled back in a bun that revealed her long pale neck that bore a golden chain necklace and wore a round collared brown Victorian dress with shirt sleeves. She was quiet intelligent, she had access to many universities in France to have a major in Languages. But she was always too scared to travel far away from home and decided to be at a closer school._

_ Anthony was a man that Cecilia wished wasn't her brother. He was very protective for his three sisters, he was kind and generous. Other than that, he was handsome. Cecilia admired him and almost fell in love with him. But she knew mother and father would have a fit if she did. His sleek brown hair pulled back but a few strands would always escape and rest on his large forehead and compliment his brown eyes. His dark gray and black coat exceeded his long body in a muscular way to make Cecilia sigh every moment she gets. _

_ The four loved to play together in the garden almost every weekend when they are not in school or at work. Their favorite game is Marco Polo and Hide N Seek. Their laughter always remained in the garden of their own from morning tea 'till dinner. Their mother, a woman named Samantha sat at the garden table, drinking tea and holding their newborn baby brother, Austin, in her thin arms. She gently sang a lullaby that she sang to every one of her children when they were babies. With her husband, Julius, sitting next to her, reading his newspaper or sometimes writes his reports. He worked as a biology scientist in the University of Science, he was very well respected in the University and around town. He sometimes traveled to America to teach students._

_ The perfect beautiful life anyone could ask…what can possibly go wrong?_

_ Cecilia suddenly felt naked…she didn't know why. She touched all over herself, she had her clothes on. She also made sure again she was wearing clothes. Then she smoothed her hand on her neck and realized her necklace was missing! She gasped and looked all over the ground, then went to the place where she took a nap until she saw a string of white pearls. _

_ Cecilia exhaled with relief. She thought she lost her necklace. It must've attached itself off when she was taking a nap. She picked it up and attached to it was a golden locket. Her father gave it to her a few months ago when she turned 13. It was her memory charm. Inside was two black and white pictures, one with her parents with her mother holding her new born baby brother and the other one was a picture of her two older siblings and her little sister. She gently kissed it and stood up, but instead of the crunchy grass she heard a tap on a wood. She looked down and it was the floor within her house. Turning around, she realized it was her own home. What was she doing in there? Was she not outside a few moments ago? _

_ But something appeared wrong, her house was very dark. None of the lights were on, nor was a candle lit. She heard raindrops falling hard against the glass window and the wind blowing through the ruffling plants._

_ This wasn't her house. It couldn't be her house. _

_ Cecilia…_

_ She turned around to see who called her name. A tall strange man stood behind her, she couldn't decipher who he was. He wore a long sleeve dark coat and a tall black hat. She couldn't see his face but saw that he had round glasses on. She also saw a long bloody knife in his hand. The blood slipped off the metal and into a small puddle of blood. Cecilia could feel her heart beating against her breast as she stepped back once…twice…then tripped over something hard. Looking down, she screamed on the top of her lungs. She tripped over her father's corpse and stepped into his puddle of blood, his eyes were wide open with red liquid staining his face. When Cecilia turned him over, there was a hole on his chest. His heart was missing! Cecilia burst into tears and hovered over her father, hopelessly trying to wake him up._

_ "Where were you Cecilia?!" Her father suddenly spoke in a dark demonic voice. Cecilia gasped at her father's reaction. "Where were you?!"_

_ "I'm right here father! I didn't mean to leave you, I'm so sorry!" Cecilia cried. "Please forgive me!" _

_ A cold hand touched her shoulder. Cecilia turned around and screamed again. This time it was her older sister Clarissa, her mouth had a waterfall of crimson blood along with a long thick red line on her throat staining her dress that was once brown. _

_ "I thought you loved us Cecilia. Didn't you love your family?" Clarissa said in a soft cold voice._

_ "I love you! I swear to god! I do!"_

_ "You're supposed to die with your family." Anthony grabbed her arm as he crawled on the ground. His legs were broken to the side as his femur bone was sticking out. His whole head was stuck sideways as if he broke his neck. _

_ "Please no! I don't want to die! Please!" Cecilia forced Anthony's hand off her arm and stood up, stepping over her father to move away but then her back felt another body. Her mother grabbed her shoulders, tightening her grip. _

_ "You don't love us Cecilia. You're breaking my heart."_

_ "Let me go! Mother! Please! Stop!" Cecilia tried to plea for mercy._

_ "Be a good girl and lie down for mommy." _

_ "No!" Cecilia tried to get from her mother's grasp but her father grabbed her ankles and pulled, making Cecilia fall on the ground. She struggled to be set free and screamed to let her go. Cecilia didn't want to die. She wanted to live. _

_ Her older siblings held to her arms and pin them to the ground. The strange man hovered over her, still having the knife in his hand. Cecilia looked at him with fearful tears. "Please! Please don't!"_

_ He kneeled in front of her and put a finger over her lips, shushing her from screaming anymore. Cecilia saw Alexandra standing behind him. She was holding a bloody blanket that was her now dead baby bother. Alexandra said nothing. All she did was watch her older sister being tormented. Cecilia's attention went back to the strange man who was holding the knife._

_ "Shh, hush now Cecilia. It'll all be over soon. It's all a dream." He lifted up the knife as he kept speaking softly. "Drift. Drift away into the darkest part of your mind…and sleep."_

_ Cecilia slightly whimpered and begged once more before the knife was brought down on her and she was silenced. She sat up, screaming and gasping for air. Looking around, she realized she was in her room. Her room at the orphanage. The thick candle sitting next to her at the night table still burnt bright, inviting the shadows to keep her company. She was alone. Cecilia wiped off her sweat and laid back down again, looking at the cieling. She cried herself to sleep like a little girl crying for her mother. But this time she didn't remember dreaming anything. She just slept in darkness just like the stranger said._

_ Sleep...Cecilia._


	2. The Stranger

"Cecilia! Cecilia! You daft girl!" She heard the pounding on her door, giving her a waking fright from her dreams. Cecilia pulled back her dark hair and her book fell off her chest.

"Ye-Yes, Mistress Pearl?" Cecilia jumped off her tattered bed, letting the book fall onto the dirty floor as she rushed to the door with her hand on the knob; hoping Mistress Pearl wouldn't come in.

"You lazy excuse of a girl! Get you bum up! You have chores to do! If I come back and you're still sleeping, you will receive punishment!"

"Yes, Mistress Pearl, ri-right away!" Cecilia waited and heard the heavy footsteps leave down the hall. She sighed with relief as she turned around and leaned her back on the door. Her room was small even for one person. Her bed was in the corner of the room though there was another mattress on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall next to her wardrobe and under her window. Few rays of light shone through it, but just enough to see her room.

No time to dillydally. She took off her god-awful yellow colored torn nightgown and opened the door to her wardrobe. There wasn't much to choose from, she had 3 dresses; a dark green low cut long sleeve with a few buttons missing from the back, a black tea stained corset like dress with a torn skirt, and another black dress with a torn laced skirt with a sleeve missing from it. She looked at her choices and picked the green one. As she slipped it on, it felt tight around her chest area again and this time it reached above her knees. She grew again, if she continue growing, she'll have to wander about the streets naked. She just dealt with it and grabbed the brush with bristles missing that was on the ground; she tore it through her messy hair until there were no knots left. Cecilia dropped the brush and shot her feet in her tattered black shoes that were underneath her bed. But before she left, she looked at the book that fell on the floor when she rushed to the door. She picked it up and brushed off the dirt so she can read the title; "The Grim Fairy Tales". Now she remembers, she was reading the Cinderella story. She knew she was a Cinderella, forced to work for an evil woman. But she also knew that a prince charming wouldn't come for her. Why would he?

"Cecilia!" Her name could be heard in the near by distance, she threw the book on the bed and left her room in a hurry before Mistress Pearl called again.

Cecilia lived in Pearl's Home for Girls, an orphanage in the worst place of town, just down the street near the red light district. Everyone knew, if you don't get adopted when you're 18, you'd be turned into a prostitute for the rest of your life. It was more of fate actually; it's a very rare opportunity for someone to adopt a child, especially for girls. Mistress Pearl always said; 'The best thing a woman is talented for is to lie on their backs.' Disgusting, Cecilia wanted to be more than just a prostitute. She wanted to be something else. Maybe travel to France or Russia. Be a dancer, or a singer, or maybe a celebrity if she wanted too. But all she fears is remaining here…in London.

Cecilia rushed to the kitchen and put on an apron that was hanging on the hook. Her daily chores; cook breakfast, clean the whole building from top to bottom, do the laundry, and do errands for Mistress Pearl. It wasn't much even in a rundown place like Pearl's Home for Girls, it looked as if the building would go down if a storm passed by. She sometimes wished it did happen, it would've been a miracle for her. Then she has nothing that tied her to that place and she could just run and run until her feet bleed. Hopefully it would lead her somewhere better, maybe another part of town where it's nicer, someone can adopt her, and she can be in a happy family…only in her dreams. Wishes don't work by themselves, they never work. God doesn't make wishes come true, you have to make it yourself…how she wondered.

She made breakfast with what leftovers she found in the kitchen. All she found was left over chicken from two days ago, peelings from apples and potatoes, and milk. In just half 'n hour, she made something sloppy and terribly smelled like oatmeal left in the sun for a week. If it was enough to feed the 20 girls here, she was happy.

After breakfast, she started cleaning at the entrance then worked her way inside and around. She loathed the cleaning part of the day. It took the longest since the girls kept running around tracking dirt and more dust, some on purpose, some by accident. Cecilia was going to throw the bucket across the room until something caught her eye. Outside the window, there was a man, dressed in a perfectly tailored black coat with a red bow and a tall well put hat. She couldn't see his face, even though it was barely sunny out it was quite warm. There's no reason to cover up in such heat. Cecilia neared the window to take a better look, she could see from the shadows he had a patch of beard and a square jaw, but nothing else. He just stared at her. Cecilia was about to close the curtains until a little girl skipped down the sidewalk. The little girl was far pretty for its youth. Wavy golden brown hair bouncing on her shoulders, light fair skin, delicate hands, small feet; all of it tied together by her pink frilly dress, elbow length laced long sleeve, layered with multiple skirts and bows. She looked like some wealthy little girl that came on the wrong street on the wrong side of town or something that came out of a fairy tale book.

Cecilia saw the girl skipped to the tall man and looked at her too. She felt a cord being struck in her, it wasn't a good feeling. The girl looked at the man and tugged on his coat. He looked at her and kneeled down, she whispered in his ear. Cecilia was curious on what they were talking about. Actually she leaned in, hoping to listen, but forgot and hit her forehead on the glass window. She exclaimed in pain and backed off, rubbing her forehead. That was stupid of her.

When Cecilia came back to her senses, the man and the girl disappeared. Cecilia shrugged, thinking it was her imagination. She kneeled back down on the ground and continued cleaning with what she had left.

"Cecilia!" said Mistress Pearl. Cecilia looked up from the soapy brush and looked at the gaudy red pumps clashing with the blue silk fabric skirt that hung on a fat woman. Mistress Pearl was a tall fat lady, wearing dresses that seemed that could explode any minute. She always wore too much makeup, making sure her eyelids were colored in either purple, brown, or blue, her lips red had to be the color of blood and she is always wearing golden jewelry around her neck, if she had one; wrists, and on her fingers. She had to be the gaudiest woman in all of London.

"Yes, Mistress Pearl?"

"Don't be lazying around, we have a guest. Prepare the tea! You daft girl." Mistress Pearl walked away and Cecilia stuck out her tongue at her.

"Bitch." Cecilia stood up and wiped off her hands on her apron. She went into the kitchen and started getting the tea ready; getting the tea set off the top shelf, boiling the water and merging it with the tea leaves. She set the sugar cubes in a small bowl and put in the tea set on a tray. After putting the tea in a tea pot and putting it on the tray, she grabbed the tray and left the kitchen to Mistress Pearl office


	3. The Doctor

Cecilia traveled through the dusty hallways trying not to spill or tip over the tray to the passing children who ran about. She reached Mistress's Pearl office, knowing by the wooden door with a dusty window that had a sign saying Mistress Pearl's office. But before she knocked on the door, she overheard the conversation that was being held on the other side of the door.

"She will be here in just a few moments. Thank you for your patience." Said Mistress Pearl.

"It's not a problem." She heard a man saying, Cecilia couldn't recognized the voice. "Now you have said she's blossomed quite well, correct?"

"Oh yes, she blossomed beautiful under all that dirt. She has been a good servant for a few good years, but I can't keep her forever. She is soon to be 18. You requested to buy her, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. But recently I have changed my mind. I want her to become my mistress."

Cecilia softly gasped, she almost dropped the tray but made the tea set rattle.

"A Mistress would complement my reputation far more than a mere escort or a servant."

"I'm sure it would."

"Is she a virgin?"

"A virgin?" Questioned Mistress Pearl. "Possibly yes, but I wouldn't be shocked if the girl isn't. She's always sneaking out of this place, only God knows what she's doing probably fooling around with a man to get some attention."

Cecilia was angered, the rattling tray proved the fact. She wished she could just grabbed the pot of tea and splashed it all over Mistress Pearl, thinking she would melt and sink between the floorboards. But she was in front of a strange doctor who could have the authority on his side and could have her hanged. Taking a deep breath, she regained her thoughts and knocked on the door before turning the knob with her elbow.

Suddenly a wave of perfume just slapped Cecilia in the face, like it usually does when she enters the office. Out of every single room in the building, the office was the best room of them all. It was decorated with fur…fur in the middle of May…and beautiful antique vases. The wood on the floor actually looked brand new, perhaps from an oak or pine. The windows were lavished with purple velvet curtains and yellow linings and a light fabric hung over the bright windows. On the left side of the wall, there were shelves with books that had multiple dark color covers. Many of the books were English, French, and German; Mistress Pearl knew her way around languages.

Both sitting in red love seats between a mahogany coffee table the Doctor sat on the opposite side of Mistress Pearl. He looked like a middle aged man with jet black hair but noticeable gray strands, all combed back. He wore a long sleeved light blue buttoned shirt with a black smooth vest and black worn out trousers. A dark colored coat hung on the coat hanger next to the door, along with his top-hat that seemed worn out too. On his face, he had round spectacles over his dark green eyes that had light bags underneath. The strange doctor looked at Cecilia, a cold sting went up her spine. A foot of her took a step back. Suddenly she wanted to drop the tray and leave but Mistress Pearl stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, Cecilia? Get in here, step to it!"

Cecilia stepped out of it and stepped into the office. The sound of the wooden board faded when she stepped on the rug. Cecilia kneeled down before placing the tray on the table, she avoid the stare the doctor gave her. Though she did hear Mistress Pearl saying, "Young Bimbo", referring to Cecilia…where was rat poison when you needed it?

Cecilia turned over the blue china tea cups and poured the tea into it, setting them in front of them, quickly trying to carry out the task so she could leave.

"Cecilia."

She heard a deep voice calling for her name, Cecilia slowly looked at the Doctor and he looked at her right back. "Let me have a clear look at you."

Cecilia hesitated for a good moment or two before getting off her knees and stood in front of the doctor. She could just feel the doctors eyes on her, looking at her face, her chest, her waist, her legs…she shivered as he looked up and down on her. "Now turn around."

Cecilia did as she was told and turned around, she doesn't know what he plans to do, is he going to touch her? Surely he can't just lift up her skirt, although Mistress Pearl wouldn't give a damn. But the Doctor didn't do anything, in fact, he just touched her hair. His fingers ran through her long brown hair and pulled on the tips.

Cecilia didn't feel his hands anymore and turned around, the Doctor softly smiled at her.

"You are quite beautiful." said the Doctor.

"Th-Thank you." Cecilia bowed her head and pardoned herself. She quickly stepped toward the door and left as fast as she could. She shut the door behind her and leaned against the wall, trying to stop her racing heart.

Taking in a few deep breathes and stood up straight, Cecilia tied her hair up with a ribbon though some strands of her hair was released on the sides of her face. "Right, being mad as a hatter has its possibilities."

She heard girls giggling from around the corner, there was 2 small girls making fun of her. They said things saying; "I heard even the Asylum through her out, they couldn't handle her." "I heard that she killed her own family even the baby from the mum's womb." "Down in the gutter with her." "She's a psycho."

Cecilia sneared at them; "Want some bitter tears? How about I knock some teeth in your rat hole?" She punched a fist in her hand and the children ran with fear down the hall. Cecilia smirked and dropped her hands until she heard a loud YARRWWW!

She jumped and stepped back, looking down and saw the black smoothed fur ragdoll cat, Minchi, Mistress Pearl's cat. The cat had strangely the bluest eyes Cecilia had seen since she first came to the house. Minchi won't let her touch her, everytime she get close she hisses at her. This time Cecilia stepped on her tail and Minchi is not happy. "Sorry about that Minchi. Though next time, watch where you're going."

Minchi hissed at her and bared her sharp fangs. Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Shoo, already!" She waved her hands and Minchi walked off with her tail hung high.

"Mingy cat, I'll cook her for dinner."


	4. Cookie Time

The sound of the front door was kicked opened and a sound of a woman yelling; "HATTER!"

The sound of wooden sandals came closer and closer and you could just feel the negative aura coming from it.

"She's angry." Sang the little girl as she nibbled on a star-shaped shortbread cookie treat.

A man chuckled at her comment and patted her on the head. "Someone let the kitty out of the bag, huh Bridget."

The room was softly dimmed with only a few candles decorated around the room. From the window it was night time and the crescent moon barely shared any of its light. It seemed like a three story house, they were in the top room where they could see the moon. The room was decorated with green and brown wallpaper giving it an old illusion. The Hatter was sitting at a his writing desk, his fancy top hat was sitting neatly at the edge of the table, there were some neatly stacked papers in a thin wooden box and leather books stacks across on a shelf just above it. Just in front of him was a shiny crystal ball with three firefly-like lights inside. There was also a nice light gray feather plucked pen rested next to it. The Hatter was the same man that Cecilia saw earlier before.

Along with the little girl named Bridget who sat back in her little corner, her golden brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. In front of her was a small book in which with the crayons around her she uses to color colorful pictures. She was a child of an oracle, she can always draw the things that are, the things were, and things that have no yet come to past, mostly she's been drawing pictures of the color of red and black and creatures from the shadows. Things could not be looking well. She brushed off the cookie crumbs from the paper as she held the half eaten cookie in her mouth.

The office door suddenly opened, a woman entered the office and spat in the man's face. "Hatter! How long do I have to keep an eye on that obnoxious dim-witted bitch?"

"Just until we discover that she is truly the surviving daughter of Flora." The man responded in a soothing voice, he looked at her eyes…her bright orange flamed eyes.

"I swear Hatter, if I have to see that bitch one more time…just one more time." She paced all around the room, her wooden sandals pounded on the floor. He turned around in his chair and watched her. He could see her wearing a pink kimono with a lighter shade of flower designs, on her torso there was a purple and teal colored obi with a dark blue peacock designs on it, underneath the Obi, a long furry like rope was sticking out of it. The susohiki was trailing behind her, dragging the black silk skirt across the floor. Her dark black hair was hung up in a bun, but it was long enough to continue and make multiple loops around the bun; it was held up using chopsticks and beautiful combs. In her hair there were triangle furry like things…they were cat ears, though it would explain that the furry like rope was her tail.

"What did she do this time?" curiously asked the Hatter.

"She stepped on my tail again!" The woman hissed, this made the Hatter burst out laughing. She gave a glare at him. "Oh you think it's funny, don't you!?"

"N-No. No. It's just-I'm terribly sorry. Do forgive me." The Hatter straighten up and coughed to clear his throat, this made the little girl giggled as she finished her cookie.

"For all we know, she may not be the child of Flora. We're just shooting at no target. The real child may already be grown up and living as a prostitute! All because her name is Cecilia doesn't mean she is her daughter!"

"She different than the other girls, Sake" explained The Hatter.

"Oh she's different! Right, that's the only reason why we're risking our lives for some bitch we don't even know!"

"Hatter, I have your tea ready." Another woman came into the room with a tray that had a complete tea set, the tea was covered by a pink tea cozy but you could still smell the Earl Grey coming from it. The tea set was entirely made of glass, even the plates where the cups rested, and the cream pot and sugar bowl. In between the upside down cups there was a small plate of cookies which smelled of chocolate chips, ginger and sugar cookies. The little girl lifted her head to smell the aroma from the freshly made batch cookies.

The woman wore a dark green corset with black swirled designs with hooks in the center line. She wore a matching hooped shaped skirt with ruffles in the edges and multiple layers coming down starting from her hips. It made a small train coming behind her, not a long one like Sake's kimono. She had black hair with a light shade of blue put up in two separate pigtails but on her left pigtail there was a black jade rose with light green leafs. She came in with a smile but when she saw Sake, the smile disappeared.

"Oh jeez, who left the cage door open again?"

"Who forget to spray the garden with fertilizer? Cause I'm looking at a weed."

"Don't be jealous 'cause I don't smell like kitty litter." The woman remarked back.

"Thank you Antonella, for the tea!" The man interrupted, trying to get them to not fight.

"Oh right the tea." Antonella set the tray on the man's table. She removed the tea cozy, set it aside and turned the cups over to pour the tea. "No luck catching that child, eh, Mr. Stars?"

"No, we're still questioning if she is truly the daughter of Flora. And how many times must I tell you to call me Michael."

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Michael." Antonella set one of the teas in front of Michael Stars as he sighed. She grabbed the other cup to pour in the tea. "But can't you just bonk her on the head, bring her here, and wrap up this whole case then we can all enjoy an evening cup of tea?" She lifted the tea pot in example.

"Argh! Antonella, why must you always make things more complicated as it seems? One surely can't just bring her in like cattle."

"Then it should be easy for you, Sake. Isn't there a saying 'Look what the cat dragged in'?"

"Don't compare me to those fat house cats!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Let's stay on topic, shall we?" said Michael, trying to stop a feud between them. "Antonella, since you love traveling to that world, try and see if you can encounter her. Try and get some information from her."

"How does this child even look like?" asked Antonella.

"You will know, I guarantee it."

"Alright, then I will try my best! But first, it's time for tea!" She lifted up her now filled with teacup and took a sip.

"Right, so if you don't mind, Antonella, the grown-ups are talking so you can leave now." Sake said.

"But how can you miss me if I leave?"

Sake sighed; "If ignorance is bliss, then you must be the happiest person alive aren't you?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, I just have a personality you can't handle."

"If I throw a ball of yarn, will you get out, pussy cat?"

"Keep talking, one day you'll say intelligent or maybe with my sandal so far up your ass, your corset would never be tight enough to squeeze it out."

"Alright! Enough!" The Hatter banged his fist on the table, making the two females jump and shut up. "I don't want any more yapping from the any of you! Antonella, do as I said and Sake, shut your flabbering mouth before I shut it for you!"

It was quiet for a while until Antonella broke the silence. "Fine, no need to yell at anyone, I can tell when I'm not wanted." She left first.

Sake just rolled her eyes and left after Antonella. Michael sat down and sighed, rubbing his eyes until he heard something clink. He looked down. A hand was coming from under the table and pushed the cream pot to the side. The hand was trying to reach for the delicious cookies, he realized it was Bridget's arm. While everyone was arguing, she used the advantage to sneak under the table and try to get the cookies from the tray. Michael's sighed and with his back palm, he slid the plate of cookies near her hand. She felt the plate then felt the cookies with her fingers, she gently grabbed the plate and slid it to the edge of the table. Grabbing one cookie at a time, each one disappeared under the table but reappeared when she broke half of the cookie. She took half of each one until they were all broken in half and she pushed the cookie plate back. The hand disappeared but Michael could still hear her munching away.

Children…


End file.
